Rostros
by Mikii Cullen
Summary: Especial' me dije en mi fuero interno. Era la única alma que tenía esta oportunidad... Me miré a los ojos & seguí adelante con lo que planeaba hacer. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba.


_Rostros_

_N/A: Este fanfic está basado en un pensamiento que tuve hace unos días…_

_N/A II: Creo que está un poco OOC, pero lo intenté hacer lo mejor que pude._

_Wanda's POV_

Rostros.

Todos tenemos uno propio; distinto al del otro; aunque sean similares, como en el caso de gemelos.

Ellos tienen algo que los diferencia, una cicatriz, alguna herida, algún brillo especial en los ojos. Pero siguen siendo únicos.

Cada rostro tiene sus propias facciones: narices respingadas, otras más puntiagudas, aguileñas, etc. Ojos claros, oscuros, exóticos… con _destellos plateados_.

Cabellos cortos, largos, oscuros, claros, lisos, ondulados o crespos; y pieles claras, oscuras, mates, con cicatrices, pecas, marcas.

Todos únicos; y cada uno es dueño de uno.

Uno siempre le ve el rostro a _otro_. Lo toca, lo imagina, lo observa, lo guarda en su memoria.

Pero nunca es el propio. Siempre es _ajeno_.

Si me pongo a pensar, nunca me miré el rostro de otra forma que no fuese en un espejo o en una fotografía.

Es irónico que algo tan tuyo; quizá lo que más te puede identificar de tu cuerpo, nunca lo vez _de verdad_. Sólo lo sientes, pero verte realmente es una utopía. Nunca será cara a cara, ojos a ojos, observarme completamente sin tener que necesitar esos aparatos que se utilizan para verse a sí mismo.

Se mira a una cámara –cómo recordaba de la memoria de Melanie- y luego se mira a uno mismo, pero lo que miraba en ese instante era una cámara, un punto en el infinito.

'_Sonríe, entra el estómago, párate derecha'_ se recordaba Melanie cada vez que aquel aparato iba a guardarla hasta la eternidad. Tenía que verse bien, fuese para quien fuese. Incluso para ella.

Si el momento iba a ser recordado, tenía que verse guapa.

Aún no me acostumbraba al cuerpo de Pet. Todavía no lo consideraba _totalmente_ mío. Mis oraciones siempre cambiaban entre 'mis ojos' –como decía algunas veces- y 'los ojos de Pet' como en otras ocasiones.

Pero aún no entendía como se le privaba a alguien no poder verse algo tan importante como el rostro. ¿Tenía algún sentido? O, ¿acaso se lo quitaba?

¿Qué pasaría si, al verse uno mismo cara a cara, notase que tiene algo especial que no puede notar ni en fotografías ni en el espejo? Y que menos puede notar otra persona. Algo _inigualable_. Cómo un secreto tan obvio; tan a simple vista, que nadie lo pudiese notar.

Sería extraño. Muy extraño.

Pero yo podía hacerlo por un tiempo más, hasta que me acostumbrase a este cuerpo. Podría ver aquel rostro cuantas veces quisiera, y tocarlo. Una oportunidad que se le da a muy poca gente; que casi puede ser contada con los dedos de ambas manos.

Las personas que se pueden desdoblar.

Pero, claro. Ése no era mi caso. El mío era único. Ciento por ciento único, y nadie más tendría aquella oportunidad. Sólo yo.

(Tanto tiempo con los humanos me había hecho hacerme un poco egoísta. '_Solo yo'_ se repetía en mi cabeza; una frase tan humana como egoísta. Bastante común y dicha de mil y un formas.)

Era la única alma que estuvo en un cuerpo humano y se le traspasó a otro.

_Especial_ me dije en mi fuero interno.

- Mel – dije inconscientemente entre mis cavilaciones, decidida a hacer la idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

Ella se dio vuelta.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede, Wanda? – me sonrió.

- Te quiero mucho, hermana. – Dije volviendo en mí misma.

La abracé e intencionalmente hice que la mejilla _de Pet_ rozase _mi_ mejilla suavemente.

_o O º O o_

_¡Oliwis!_

_Aquí estoy experimentando con mi primer one-shot de The Host._

_**Sé **__que es bastante OOC (Out Of Carácter – Fuera Del Personaje) pero este era un pensamiento que necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza; y se me ocurrió que hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Wanderer sería interesante (de hecho, hasta en el libro ella trata su nuevo cuerpo como 'El cuerpo de Pet')._

_Quizá no esté tan bueno, lo sé; pero lo he tenido que hacer un poco rápido porque me tengo que ir en unos pocos minutos (son las 02.21 de la mañana y tengo que estudiar para una prueba de geografía para el lunes D:)_

_En fin, los dejo. _

_Eso, y muchísimas gracias por leer._

_- Mikii Cullen._

_PS. Pronto debería estar subiendo un fanfic de The Host. No les contaré mucho, ya que quiero que sea sorpresa (y sin plagios, que ya alguna estúpida que le gustó mi fic 'Otra vez' [Twilight] me plagió ¬¬)._

_Sólo les digo que es una historia. No un one shot o similares ^^._

_Besoos._


End file.
